


Faggot Squad

by acklessucks



Category: Gay Love - Fandom, German - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklessucks/pseuds/acklessucks
Summary: Der brave Junge, der coole Badboy, die Tunte und der Freak. Vier unterschiedliche Menschen, dennoch haben sie etwas gemeinsam: allesamt sind schwul. Als der ebenfalls homosexuelle Zach die Schule wechselt, erwartet ihn eine ganz neue Welt. Er lernt zu lieben und sein Leben zu genießen - mit Freunden, bei denen es auch möglich ist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, die Geschichte gibt es schon auf Wattpad und Fanfiktion.de, doch da ich hier ein Account habe, hab ich mir gedacht, die Geschichte hier auch hochzuladen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie!

(Zufall) Song: Poison & Wine - The Civil Wars 

Zachary

„Sit down, Buddy.“, sagte mein Vater ruhig zu mir, als ich aus meinem Zimmer kam und in die Küche ging. Meine Mutter saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte meinen jüngeren Bruder auf dem Schoß, der mich mit unschuldigen Augen anblickte und an seinem Finger nuckelte. Der ruhige Ton meines Vaters sollte nichts Gutes heißen, da war ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher.

Misstrauisch kniff ich leicht meine Augen zusammen und setzte mich auf einen freien Stuhl, meinen Kopf zu meinem Vater gerichtet. Dieser schien zu überlegen - wahrscheinlich wie er mir das sagen sollte, was er mir eben sagen musste. „Dad,“, murrte ich zögerlich, „come on. Was ist los?“

Mein Dad nickte und atmete tief ein. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. War das, was er mir sagen wollte, wirklich schlimm? Er übertrieb ja vollkommen! „Also ... mein Sohn,“, begann er und machte erneut eine Pause. Erst als ich ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von mir brachte, fuhr er schnell fort. „Ich wurde versetzt und wir werden umziehen müssen.“

Schon allein das reichte, damit ich ungläubig „Dad!“ keuchen konnte. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wir zogen um? No fucking way! Meine Eltern wussten doch, wie sehr mir diese Stadt bedeutete und dass alle meine Freunde hier waren. Ich konnte nicht weg. Vor allem waren wir im zweiten Halbjahr der Schule und meine Noten waren zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder einmal gut! Wenn wir weg ziehen würden, dann müsste ich entweder bestimmt lange mit dem Zug fahren, oder ich musste die Schule wechseln und dann sitzen bleiben, um mit den Anderen mitzukommen.

„Zachary, jetzt hör mir doch zu“, sagte mein Vater, „Ich weiß, was du denkst und es tut mir unendlich leid, aber es geht nicht anders. Ich wurde versetzt, mein Junge, da kann ich jetzt auch nichts ändern!“ Mein Blick huschte zu meiner Mutter, die mich entschuldigend anblickte.

„Aber ... meine Freunde ... und die Schule! Dad! Das kann doch nicht sein! Welcher Arbeitgeber macht sowas, der weiß, dass du Kinder hast, die zur Schule gehen? Das ist völlig unfair“, maulte ich rum. Das passte mir einfach nicht! Es war mein letztes Jahr und jetzt kam der beschissene Arbeitgeber meines Vaters aus der Ecke und ließ seine Faust in mein Gesicht krachen, während er mich dreckig anlachte und genau wusste, dass ich ihn nun hassen würde. Stupid son of a bitch!

Meine Mutter kam zu Wort: „Du wirst das Jahr nicht wiederholen“

„Und dann mitten im zweiten Halbjahr in eine neue Klasse kommen und gar nicht wissen, worüber die alle labern? No thanks, Mom!“, fauchte ich sie an, obwohl sie ja nicht wirklich was dafür konnte. Ich war eben sauer.

„Du wirst einen Nachhilfelehrer bekommen, der dich die Sachen lehrt, die deine neue Klasse schon gemacht hat und die du fürs neue Halbjahr brauchen wirst. Außerdem werden die Lehrer deine Noten von dem ersten Halbjahr deiner alten Schule nicht mitberechnen. Dein zweites Halbjahr wird praktisch der sein, der dein ganzes Zeugnis betrifft“, erklärte sie letztendlich und ich konnte nicht anders als den Kopf über meine Eltern zu schütteln.

„Du redest ja so, als wäre das alles schon geklärt“, presste ich hervor und konnte nicht fassen, was meine Mutter da für Ideen hatte. Zugeben, wenn wir wirklich umziehen würden, dann war das praktisch, aber ich hatte eben mehr Last auf den Schultern und würde am Ende bestimmt nur heulen und sagen, wie schwierig mein Leben doch war und wie sehr ich jeden hassen würde, der mich in diese Lage gebracht hat. Ugh, that sucks!

„Es ist praktisch“, wiederholte mein Dad meine Gedanken. „Natürlich wissen wir, was für eine Last du auf den Schultern tragen wirst, weil du so viel lernen und in dich hinein schaufeln musst, aber das wird schon.“ That was creepy. Er wiederholte ja tatsächlich alles, was ich gedacht hatte - außer das Ende, denn so dachte ich definitiv nicht. „Außerdem: ja, es wurde alles schon geklärt. Der Umzug geht schon in fünf Wochen los.“

Dann stand er auf und ließ mich sprachlos in der Küche sitzen. Ein paar Minuten später, wo ich einfach nur mit offenem Mund dort gesessen hatte und einfach an überhaupt nichts gedacht hatte, drehte ich mich zu meiner Mutter. „Mommy,“, schmollte ich absichtlich mit traurigem Gesicht.

„Don't look at me like that!“, beeilte sie sich zu sagen, als sie meinen Schmollmund sah. „Es muss sein, Zach. Ich will es doch auch nicht, aber dein Dad besteht darauf.“ Sie schenkte mir erneut ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Außerdem wolltest du dorthin schon immer mal.“

„Wohin?“, rutschte es aus meinem Mund raus. Ugh! Das klang ja total interessiert und das war ich nicht. Ich war wütend und enttäuscht. Nichts anderes.

Meine Mutter stand mit meinem Bruder in ihren Armen auf und kam auf mich zu. Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf und sagte ganz leise: „Germany.“

Dann tat sie das Gleiche wie mein Dad: verschwand in ein anderes Zimmer und ließ mich sprachlos dort sitzen.

\- Fünf Wochen später

Nun ging es los. Ich hatte den letzten Tag hier mit meinen Freunden verbracht und nichts anderes getan, als traurig zu sein und mir zu wünschen, dass wir nicht umziehen müssten. By the way, genau das Gleiche fühlten und dachten meine Freunde. Sie sahen nicht ein, warum wir jetzt umziehen mussten und warum mein Vater so plötzlich versetzt wurde. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn - für alle von uns.

Nun, nachdem ich den Tag mit ihnen verbracht hatte, saß ich auf dem Boden meines alten Zimmers. Es war leer. Hier war einfach gar nichts mehr in diesem Raum, außer mein alter Schrank und den brauchte ich wirklich nicht. Die letzten Wochen sind wir immer wieder von London nach Deutschland gefahren, um die Sachen dorthin zu bringen und wieder aufzubauen. Dort hatten wir ein Haus gekauft und es war verdammt nochmal riesig, weswegen wir noch neue Sachen kaufen würden.

Mom und Benny, mein kleiner Bruder, hatten sich schon im Haus eingenistet und meine Mutter entschied, wie die Wände aussehen würden und auch wie die Räume - außer meinem, den bestimmte ich schon selber - möbliert werden sollten. Von den vielen Malen, die ich schon dort gewesen war, konnte ich sagen, dass meine Mutter das echt toll machte. Das Haus war noch nicht fertig und dort lauerten nur noch heiße Männer rum, die die Wände strichen und die neuen Möbel aufbauten - was mir aber ehrlich gesagt nur Recht war. Sie waren echt heiß. Well, nur ein paar von ihnen, doch die Anderen waren auch nett und man konnte mit ihnen freundlich reden, auch wenn fast keiner von denen wirklich gut Deutsch sprechen konnte.

„Zach, come on, Buddy“, hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme meines Vaters. Ich drehte mich zur Tür und erblickte ihn dort. „We have to leave now. Mom and Benny are waiting.“ Er lächelte mich sanft an.

„Okay“, seufzte ich und stand auf, schnappte mir meinen großen Koffer und ging mit meinem Vater zum Auto. Der Umzug nach Deutschland hat uns Unmengen von Geld gekostet, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte. Mein Dad hatte immer wieder für die Autobahn bezahlen müssen und auch mussten wir viel Sprit fürs Auto kaufen. Dazu kam das riesige Haus und da wollte ich nicht einmal wissen, wie teuer das gewesen sein muss. Als ich Dad darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte er nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, dass wir uns das doch leisten könnten, jetzt da Dad versetzt wurde und noch mehr Geld bekam.

Mehr wurde darüber auch nicht gesprochen.

Nun saß ich im Auto - zum tausendsten Mal - und schloss müde meine Augen. Wenn wir ... zu Hause waren, dann würde ich mich erstmal schlafen legen. Schlafen, aufwachen, trauern, etwas essen und weiter schlafen - mein Tagesablauf für heute und morgen.

Ich seufzte, als mein Vater losfuhr.

Goodbye, London.

-

„Hey, wach auf, Buddy.“ Jemand rüttelte an meiner Schulter. Mhm. Shut the hell up and leave me alone! „Na komm, wir sind da.“ Noch mehr Gerüttel und ich wollte schon bei diesen Worten anfangen zu weinen. Wir waren angekommen.

Scheiße. Mir kamen ehrlich die Tränen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich eine lange Zeit hier bleiben würde und London ganz selten sehen würde. Vorallem meine Freunde - die vermisste ich jetzt schon! Auch diese dumme Nachbarn, die mich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zusammen geschissen hatten, aber die ich nach einiger Zeit in mein Herz geschlossen hatte ... - okay, ich hatte meine Nachbarn nicht in meinen Herz geschlossen, jedoch wären meine Tage total anders, ohne deren Rumgeheule und Gejammere.

„Zachary!“

Da war ja noch was. Ich öffnete meine Augen und setzte mich auf. „Geh schon rein, Dad, ich komme nach.“ Er nickte, drückte mir die Autoschlüssel zum Abschließen des Autos in die Hand und verschwand dann endgültig in unser neues, dummes, aber dennoch geiles zu Hause.

Verkrampft stand ich auf, denn mir tat mein Nacken zu sehr weh. Elf Stunden sind wir nun gefahren und hatten nur vier oder fünf Mal gestoppt, da wir essen oder zwischendurch pissen mussten. Wir waren auch nur Menschen.

Langsam stieg ich aus dem Auto aus. Als ich meinen Koffer rausholen wollte, bemerkte ich, dass er wohl schon im Haus war, denn hier sah ich nichts. Seufzend verschloss ich das Auto und ging hinein in die Höhle des Löwen. Oder einfach: in mein neues, abgefucktes zu Hause, in der die vielen, heißen Männer schon sehnsüchtig auf mich warteten. Hell no, I was so not ready for this bullshit of life.

Hello, Germany.


End file.
